Sam's Surprise
by Ana Gonzalez
Summary: Sam & Danny are now Seniors in High School ,but Sam keeping something from him. What will Danny say or do? Will he leave when she needs him most? S&D T
1. Back to School

Chapter 1: Back to School

Disclaimer: I didn't own Danny, Sam or any of their friend, if I did I wouldn't be writing this.

(1)

(1)

Samantha Manson or Sam was done getting dressed when she looked in the mirror. She looked the same but her hair is a little longer. Sam walked into the kitchen to eat some breakfast. When she finished Sam wailed outside.

"Hey Sam wait up" Sam turned her head to where her best friend was Tucker Foley. Tucker was the same but without the computer things and is going out with Valerie Gray for about a year.

"Hey Tuck" Sam said

"So you ready for Collage next year" Tucker said

"I don't know, to me it seems everything is going too fast"

"Yeah I know what you what you mean'

"Are you ready to be out of high school" Sam said

"Kind of" Tucker said going into the school

"Hey wuz up guys" Danny Fenton said. He hasn't change ether but has a girlfriend.

"Hey Dan" Sam said

"Hay Sammy" Danny said lending in to kiss his girlfriend for two years. Tucker saw this and walked away to find Valerie. After about three minutes Sam pulled away.

"So you ready for one last year here" Danny asked

"Yeah"

"Want to go get our schedules?" Danny asked

After School Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie walking home. Valerie was the same and knows about Danny and was ok with it now they teamed up.

"So what are we going to do today?" Tucker asked everyone

"Valerie and I are going to have some fun at her house "Tucker said eyeing Valerie

"What do you want to do Sam" Danny asked

"I just want to sleep" Sam said

Things got a little quilter after that. When they got in front of Sam house.

She walked away from Danny without giving him a kiss.

With Sam

Sam dropped her backpack nar her door and walked over to her bed to fall fast asleep

With the others

"Danny you can come with us if you want' Tucker and Valerie offered

"No, I think I'll just go home, bye guys" Danny said

"Bye" Tucker and Valerie asked at the same time

"Hey, um...Can we just watch some movies?"

"Yeah that sounds good to me"


	2. Ghost Fight part 1

Chapter 2: Ghost Fight

(2)

(2)

With Tucker and Valerie:

Tucker was sating on the coach with Valerie curled up next to him. Tucker woke up first looking beside him he couldn't but smile, then he look at the clock 6:30a.m. It read.

"Valerie time to wake up sweetie"

"Five more minutes Daddy" was Valerie's reply

"Val, woke up you're going to be late!"

"What, I can't be late!" Valerie yell

"Val came down, you're not late, I just said that to woke you up"

"Oo, well I guess you should go home to get ready for school"

"Yeah I'll see you at school" Tucker said then leaning over to give Valerie a kiss good-bye

"Bye" Valerie said

"Bye" Tucker said walking out the front door.

With Sam:

When Sam work up then took a shower, got dressed, and went down stirs to eat.

With Danny:

When Danny woke up he didn't take a shower just got dress because he took one yesterday. After he got dressed Danny joined his family to eat.

At School:

It was lunch time at Caster High. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie were all sitting at a table eating lunch 'till…

"I'm the Box Ghost. I'll kill you Danny Phantom"

Danny ran behind some trees and yelled, "Going Ghost!"


	3. Ghost Fight Part 2

Chapter 3

(3)

(3)

Flying out from behide the trees came Danny Phantom.

"You can kill what you can't catch" Danny Phantom said

"O…So there you are" The Box Ghost said

"Yep, I think you should run now"

"And why is that?"

"Because of this"

Danny Phantom then used his ghost stinger, while Tucker came running to where they where.

"Tucker" Danny said

Tucker knowing what he mean, reach in his backpack to pull out the Fenton Thermos, and throw it to Danny.

"Said Good-Bye"

'What? Why AHHHHHH" yelled the Box Ghost

Danny than flow back to the trees where he changed back to Danny Fenton where Sam was waiting.

Danny and Sam's had the same sixth period English, and for Seventh period Sam had Reading, Tuker had Math, and Danny and Valerie had Science together.

After School

Everyone was walking to Sam's House to watch movies. When they got there everyone wanted to see different movies.

"I want to watch Harry Potter" Sam yelled

"I want to see The Fast and the Furious and it's better" Tuker said

"How about we watch Monster-In-Law" Valerie asked

"I don't care what we watch" Danny said then got an idea "How about The Fast and the Furious than Monster-In-Law" he asked

"Ok" Tuker and Valerie said

"Hey what about Harry Potter" Sam asked

"You can watch it anytime.

About Three Hours Later (8:00)

"Bye Guys" Sam said to her friend as they walk out the door

Danny who was still in the living room change to Danny Phantom and went intangible to sink into the flood to surprise her. When Danny was I front of her he became visible, putting a hand around her waist ad pulled her in for a kiss. Sam kissed back after a few secs. Danny pulled away.

"Bye Sammy" Danny said

"Bye Dan" Sam said back

Sorry if you think this chapter sucks. In the next chapter you find out what is wrong with Sam.


	4. Morning Sickness

Chapter 4

(4)

(4)

With Sam

Sam woke up with a funny tasty in her mouth. She ran for the bathroom and leaned over the toilet where she throws up last night's dinner, after a couple of minutes. Sam got up and cleaned herself up and went back to her room where her mom was waiting….

"Sammykins are you ok" Pam Manson (Sam's mom) asked

"Yeah, mom I just throw up" Sam said back

"Are you sure?"

"Yes mom I mint have the flu or something"

"Ok, but you're staying home today"

"Ok, night mom"

"Night Sammykins"

Pam walked out and Sam went to her bed. Looking at her clock which read 1:45am. She laded her head down and fell asleep.

At Seven in the Morning

Sam was still sleeping, but her parents were getting ready for work

With Danny

Danny was getting dress and walked down stairs and grabbed some breakfast

With Tucker

Tucker was in front of Danny's house waiting for six minutes. Looking nerves at his watch went Danny came out.

At School

Danny, Valerie and Tucker all walked out of their first class to meet up in the hallway.

"Hey were Sam?" Danny asked

"I haven't seen her" Tucker said

"Is her first class with Mr. Lancer?" Valerie asked

"Hello students, shouldn't you be in you next class?" Asked the voce

"Hi Mr. Lancer, we were just about to go" Tucker said and ran to his class taking Valerie with him

Danny smile uneasily at the teacher

"Hi have you seen Sam today?" Danny asked

"No, and you better go" Mr. Lancer

"Bye" Danny said also running to his class

After School

Danny walked to Sam's house alone. Walking up to the door he rung the doorbell. Sam's grandma opened the door,

"Hi, is san home?" Danny asked her

"Yes, she is in her room" Ida Manson said "Come in I'll tell Sam you're here"

"No, I'll go and surprise her" Danny said

When Ida walked away Danny turned ghost went intangible to Sam's room. When Danny got san had just finish her lunch when she felt sick again. Sam ran to the bathroom and Danny went back to his human form. Sam waling back in and sat on her bed than noticed Danny.

"Hey how are you?" Danny asked

"Ok, I think" Sam said with a tried look on her face" I think I have a bug"

"Are you sleepy" Danny asked. Sam only nodded

"I'll go" Danny said "Night Sammy"

"Bye Danny" Sam said and feel asleep

Danny turned ghost again and went invisible and flow though the roof to his house.

* * *

Hope this chapter doesn't suck, if it dose I balm the school for all the testing. If you know what's wrong with Sam I still need names!! And Happy New Years Everyone!!! 


End file.
